


As Normal as They're Going to Get

by dauntperplexity



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 05:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dauntperplexity/pseuds/dauntperplexity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel had been tasked by his Father to create an angel. Of course, the first thing he thought to do was go to Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nonexistenz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonexistenz/gifts).



> I tried to do my best to try and touch on all of your prompts, but the story became massive and the deadline came up. It wasn't exactly what you asked for, but I think I touched on the important parts. Who knows. Maybe I'll use the other prompts for future tics in this verse. I hope you enjoy the final product.

After everything that Castiel had been through in Heaven, in Hell, in Purgatory, and Earth, he finally saw his Father’s face. He was just as surprised as everyone else that he wore the face of the man who the world had known as Chuck Shurley. He had so many questions, but who was he to question the doings of his Father.

As he prepared to bow, his Father stepped forward and stopped him. “Cas, don’t do that,” Chuck said.

“But... it...” He swallowed hard and looked over at his Father. “It’s you, Father.”

“I know it’s me, Cas,” Chuck said with a smile. He walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder the same way he did all those years ago when Raphael killed him. He looked into Castiel’s blue eyes. “I’m so proud of you.”

Castiel stepped back slowly. “How... how can you say that? After all I’ve done? I’ve made situations worse and have only begun to fix them.”

Chuck shook his head. “That is not your job anymore.”

Castiel furrowed his brow and tilted his head, confused. “What does that mean?” he asked. Was his Father taking away his duty as an angel? “What is my job now, Father?”

Chuck smiled at the question and stepped forward to put his hand back on Castiel’s shoulder. Anyone else would have thought the smile was suspicious, but after all that time on Earth, Castiel still did not understand social cues. “It’s a very... special job.” 

Castiel wasn’t sure how he felt about the pause. “Do you think I’m the right person for the job, Father?” he asked.

Chuck nodded. “You are the perfect person for the job.”

“And if I... ruin it?”

“You won’t,” Chuck replied, pulling his hand away. “There is no way that you could mess this up.”

Castiel felt that there was no way his Father could know that for sure. He sighed. “I don’t understand how you can say that when you know what I’ve done.” He knew how much of a mess he’d made everywhere he went. He didn’t have much telling him that he had done a good thing.

“I know what you’ve done, Cas,” Chuck said. “I know more than anyone. I know your motivations behind it. I know that you are one of the few of my children that actually tried to do the right thing. You may have overreached, but what can we do about that now?”

“You can give the mission to someone else,” he said.

“There is no one else, Cas,” Chuck said. “This mission... assignment is for you and only you.”

Castiel stared at his Father, then looked back at the ground. He found himself nodding to accept. “Okay,” he said softly. “I’ll do it.” He should have asked what the assignment was before saying he would.

“Perfect,” Chuck said. He clapped Castiel on his upper arms. “Now. Your mission, since you’ve already chosen to accept it, is to make a new angel.”

Castiel tilted his head. His Father couldn’t have said what he thought he just said. “Ex... excuse me?”

“You heard me,” Chuck said. He stepped back and crossed his arms over his chest. “Make a new angel. There hasn’t been a new angel in Heaven since I created you.”

Castiel took a step back. He was the last angel created? He shook his head as that wasn’t an important detail. “Father. I don’t know where to even know where to start.”

“I know you do, Cas. Whatever you need will be given to you.” Chuck turned around to do other business.

“Father,” Castiel called out.

“When you’ve made the angel, bring him or her back to me.” Chuck waved his hand, sending Castiel away. He let out a short laugh when he realized just how... fun this would be. He couldn’t wait to meet his grandchildren.


	2. The Story

Castiel stood outside of the house where Bobby Singer’s use to stand, and now an new home stood in its place. Dean lived there now. He, along with with a few other hunters, had pulled together some money, along with a hidden bank account that no one knew Bobby had for someone named Dean Campbell, and rebuilt the house. It looked well constructed and was finished within a year. In a few months, Dean would reopen Singer’s Salvage and use it as a way to fix up cars, and have a steady income. Bobby would have been proud. 

Castiel stared at the front door a few feet up and away from the bottom of the porch where he stood. He could have easily flown into the house because he had been in the house that stood in its place and he knew the owner. But it was Dean’s home now. He wanted to be invited in.

Especially if he were to ask Dean for help for his mission. 

He was about to walk up the few steps to get to the front door when it opened. 

“Cas?”

Castiel had no idea how long he had been standing out there, but that didn’t matter now. Dean was standing before him with a beer in hand. “Hello, Dean.” 

Dean had to roll his eyes as he took a few steps to stand at the top of the porch to look down at the angel. “Never thought I’d see your face again,” he said. He tried to make his tone sound as light as it could to hide the hurt and relief and every other emotion he felt.

Castiel didn't think that he'd ever have another face to face conversation with Dean ever again either. He knew that from time to time he'd be able to watch Dean from afar, but he wasn't sure he'd ever to be able to show himself to the hunter again. But here he was. "I'm here now. Am I welcome?" he asked.

Dean shrugged. "It depends."

"On what?"

"What do you need?"

Castiel would have been offended that Dean thought the only reason he had shown himself again was because he needed help. He should have been, but that was exactly the reason he had come to Dean. He needed help with his mission, and he was sure that Dean could help him. “I’d like to know if I can use a sliver of your soul,” Castiel stated. He had heard stories of how every type of angel was created. He had to wonder if this was the best choice for him.

“Excuse me?” Dean said, setting his beer on the railing. “Why do you need my soul?”

Castiel cautiously made his way up the steps, stopping at the second to the last one and looked up at the former hunter. “It’s for a mission from my Father.”

“Your Father?”

“Yes. Chuck.”

“Chuck?”

“Yes. He’s my Father.”

Dean shook his head and held his hands up to stop Castiel from speaking anymore. After a moment of silence, Dean ran his hand down his face. “I’m fine. Thanks for asking. Yeah. This place is looking real good. Sam is doing great. He’s actually visiting from Kansas.”

Castiel furrowed his brow as Dean spoke. “What are you doing?”

“I just need one minute of normal conversation before we get back to the conversation about you needing my soul for something.” He looked into Castiel’s eyes, knowing whatever normal life he was living before would be different now that the angel was back. “Where the hell have you been?”

“I’ve been in Heaven.” Dean knew that. Castiel tilted his head as Dean kept staring at him. He took the final step up and stood at the same level as Dean. “How long have I been gone?”

“Long enough for me to build a house."

“That isn’t a good reference point,” Castiel argued.

“Look, you can’t just show up here after being gone for almost a year and tell me that you need my soul because Chuck gave you some super secret mission. You remember the last time you went soul crazy.”

“I don’t need other souls, Dean. I just need yours. And I just need a sliver.”

“For what?”

“I need to make an angel.”

“What?"

“I know you heard me, Dean,” Castiel said.

“What do you need my grace for?”

“To make an angel,” he repeated. “I’m going to make a form of nephilim.”

“You mean the type of angel that you killed?” Dean asked. He took a step back when he realized just how close Castiel stood. “Are you gonna kill it once it’s made?”

Castiel’s eyes widened at the accusation. “Why would I destroy something I’ve created?” He couldn't do that. He wouldn't. He would rather be cast out of Heaven than destroy a nephilim that held a piece of his grace or Dean's soul. This would have both. “It will be different this time.”

“Yeah? How will that be?”

Castiel didn’t know how to answer that. He couldn’t see the future. “It just will be different,” he said softly. “Those humans...” He shook his head, trying to find the right phrasing. “This angel will be made from a soul and grace. From that alone, he or she will be different.”

Dean frowned. “So, I’m just supposed to give you a sliver of my grace. And then what?”

“Hopefully an angel will be made." Castiel couldn't say much else about creating them, because he didn't know the details. He had to just go on faith and luck that it would work. "Dean. I just...” He shook his head again. 

Dean looked into Castiel’s eyes. “Why me?” he asked. “You could make one with another angel. Or any other human. But you’re not. So, why me?” 

“Because you’re you,” he said softly as if that explained everything. To him, it did. Why would he choose any other being in the entire universe if Dean was already there. 

“So, you need my soul for this?”

“Just a minuscule amount. Whatever you’re offering to give, if you're wiling to give any at all, will be enough.”

“Then what?”

“Then I take him or her to see my Father.”

“Chuck,” Dean clarified, still unable to get over the fact that the alcoholic writer he'd met all those years ago was actually God. Dean watched Castiel nod twice. “I feel like I’m being punk’d.”

“I don’t-”

“I know. You don’t understand that reference.” Dean took a step toward Castiel. “So, what will this kid be to me?”

Castiel tilted his head. “I... whatever you want, Dean. You don’t have to do anything at all if you don't want.” He wasn’t even completely sure it was going to work. 

That sounded good to him. “What are the risks to you? Or me?” he asked. 

“I’m not sure,” Castiel said.

“And I’m supposed to just agree without knowing what could happen?”

“I’m sure that most of the damage would be done to me.”

 “Is that supposed to make me feel better?” Dean asked. It didn’t. He wasn’t going to risk either of their lives. He had no idea why Castiel was risking himself for an experiment. 

“No.” He furrowed his brow. “I was supposed to lie, wasn’t I?” Dean told him that he was supposed to lie to get what he wanted. “And I suppose it’s too late to convince you other wise.”

“Yeah. Unless you want to erase my memory and try again. But that isn’t happening,” Dean said, changing his tone to a warning one. He remembered what happened the last time he asked Castiel to use that power. It only ended in heartbreak.

Castiel sighed, his shoulders slumping. “So, will you help me, or not?” He looked up at Dean. “If you don’t want to, you don’t have to. I’m sure I can find another human we both know, or an angel.” 

“No,” Dean said faster than he could stop the word from leaving his mouth. The thought of Castiel doing something like this with another angel, or, worse, a human they both knew didn’t sit well with him. 

“Oh,” Castiel said, thinking that Dean didn’t want to go through with this. “Well, I should be going then,” he said softly. He had to find someone who could help him.

Dean reached out before Castiel could fly away. He had enough experience with Castiel flying off before Dean could put another word in, that he knew that physical contact was enough to either ground the angel, or bring him along for the flight. “Wait.”

Castiel looked at Dean, unable to hide the hurt on his face. “Dean. It’s all right. I knew it was a venture to ask this of you. I do thank you for your consideration.” He did wish Dean had accepted the offer. He knew that an angel with Dean’s soul was bound to be an amazing creation. 

Dean saw the sadness in Castiel’s eyes. “I’ll do it,” he said.

“What?”

“I’ll do it.”

“Dean. You don’t have to do this,” Castiel said. He shook his head not wanting Dean to feel like he had to do this.

“Cas, you just spent ten minutes trying to convince me.” Dean walked forward and put a hand on Castiel’s shoulder, squeezing it. “I don’t like the risks, but I don’t like you doing this with someone else even more.” He winced when he realized what he just admitted.

Castiel tilted his head. “Are you sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure.” Wasn’t he? He was just helping Castiel create an angel, then Castiel would be on his way. But that didn’t seem to sit right with him. Just how much of him would the new angel take? He dragged a hand down his face. “So, how are we doing this? You shoving your fist into my chest?”

“No,” Castiel said with a shake of his head. He stepped forward and looked at Dean’s left arm. He reached over and pulled the sleeve up. He noticed the smooth skin where his handprint use to be seared into his skin. “Do you miss it?” he asked.

“Miss what? The handprint?” Dean did miss it. There was something comforting about knowing that there was an angel that he had a bond with. He first noticed it was gone when Castiel walked into that water after sending those monsters back to Purgatory. He didn’t know why it was gone, but he assumed Castiel healed it and it was his way of saying goodbye.

“Yes. I’m sorry I left it there. I should have healed it years ago.”

Dean quickly shook his head. “Don’t... don’t apologize about it, Cas. It... I didn’t mind it.”

Castiel did not expect Dean to say that. “Would... would you mind if I put it back on you?” he asked.

“Is this a part of the soul touching thing?”

“Yes. But it won’t be as... intense or invasive as the first time.” He wasn’t rescuing Dean from anything. He only needed to touch it, not attempt to heal it.

“It’s fine, Cas.” He hiked his shirt up a bit more. Dean looked into Castiel’s eyes. “My soul’s all yours,” Dean said. 

Castiel wished that were true. He put his right hand on Dean’s shoulder; the position the same as before. He swallowed hard, trying to keep his hand from shaking. “You’re sure about this, Dean?”

“Stop asking me if I’m okay and just do it, Cas.”

Castiel nodded. “Just... relax. Open up to me.” He took in a deep breath and let it out. Once he felt Dean relaxing, he released his grace.

Dean immediately felt the warmth emanating from the angel. It didn’t overwhelm him the way he thought it would. It actually felt pleasant. “Cas?”

“Just... whatever you’re willing to give, Dean,” Castiel repeated from earlier. 

Dean nodded and shut his eyes, feeling like it was right for the moment. He relaxed, leaning further into the warmth. He wanted it to just settle in the pit of his stomach. He had no idea how he was supposed to expose his soul to Castiel, but he knew the angel would know it before he did.

Castiel waited. He didn’t know what to tell Dean so that he could find the center of his soul. It felt like hours later when he finally found it. He let out a shaky breath that one of the harder parts was over. It was just a sliver peaking out, but it was enough. His grace reached out to touch it.

As soon as his grace touched Dean’s soul, all he saw was darkness. 

Dean passed out as soon as he felt the warmth hit the pit of his stomach. He didn’t know how long it was before he was able to open his eyes, but it couldn’t have been that long since the sun was still up. He groaned, sitting and looking around. He saw Castiel on the ground next to him. He reached over and shook his arm, letting out a grunt when his bicep burned. He looked at his arm and saw the handprint back where it was supposed to be. “Cas?” He winced at how hoarse his voice sounded. He shook him again. “Cas, wake up.”

But Castiel didn’t move. He didn’t even flinch.

Dean dragged his hand down his face. “Stupid angel,” he said. Something told him that Castiel was going to be unconscious for a very, very long time. Luckily he had a few spare bedrooms in the house where Castiel could hole up until he woke up. However long that was.

He rolled Castiel onto his back to prepare to pick him up when something black rolled out from Castiel’s coat. He furrowed his brow when he looked at it. It looked like an egg.

An actual egg.

“No way.” Dean knelt down and picked it up. It was an egg and it was about the size of a football and a lot bigger than he thought it was going to be. He put his ear to the shell and quickly pulled it away when he heard something moving around it in. “No way.” He held the egg to his chest and shook Castiel again. “Please, wake up.” He couldn't deal with this alone.

But, of course, Castiel didn’t.

Dean was about to head inside with the egg when he heard more rolling. He looked down and saw not one, but two more eggs. “Cas. What the hell did you do?” he asked to no one that could answer him. He knelt back down and put the egg with the other two. “I hope there isn’t any more hiding in that coat.” 

He pulled off his outer shirt and put the three eggs into it. He looked in Castiel’s coat and was glad that there were no more surprises. He bundled up the eggs as best he could and slowly stood up. So, these were how angels were made.

He walked inside and Sam looked at him from the kitchen. “What is that?” he asked.

“Nothing,” Dean said, doing his best to hide the bundles from his brother. He headed upstairs, making sure to go slow. “Hey. Cas is outside. Can you bring him in?” He made his way to his room and set the eggs in the middle of his bed. He dragged his hand down his face as he stared at the black opal eggs. “What the hell?” he said softly. He had no idea where to begin to take care of eggs.

He tried to figure out how to go about this. His memory took him back to his grade school days when they learned how to incubate eggs to hatch. He could do that. Sort of. He walked out of his room and grabbed some sheets, then began piling them in the corner of his room. He grabbed a few spare pillows to put around it for extra cushion. He then grabbed the eggs one by one and set them in the nest. He made sure they were comfortable before he headed downstairs to check on Sam and Castiel. 

As soon as he made his way downstairs, he was met with a glare from his brother. “You could have told me he was passed out on the porch.”

Dean shrugged and went to help his brother lift the unconscious angel. “Come on. We’re gonna put him upstairs.”

Sam rolled his eyes and slowly made his way up the steps. “So, why is he here? And why is he passed out?” he asked.

“You don’t want to know, Sam.”

“Obviously I do if I asked, Dean.”

Dean just ignored him and led them to the guest room right next to his. He picked up Castiel and put him on the bed. He stripped off the trench coat, suit jacket, and tie, then laid Castiel back down. He pulled the blanket up over his shoulders. “Stupid angel,” he said softly, shaking his head. He walked out of the room, making a note to check on him in a few hours.

Sam looked at Castiel, then ran after his brother. “You want to tell me what’s going on?”

“Cas needed help,” Dean said. He wanted to go to his room and check on the eggs, but he didn’t want Sam to follow him. He wasn't ready to tell Sam what he and Castiel had just done.

“What kind of help?”

“Just help, Sam. So, I helped him.”

“By knocking him out?”

“Sam, just leave it alone.”

Sam grabbed his brother’s arm and spun him around so that he could read Dean’s face. Unfortunately, Dean had a lot better poker face than he did. “I just want to know if we’re... back in it, you know?” He had been at the bunker reorganizing the entire place, but he was fine with it. He wasn’t hunting anymore, and he was forever glad about it.

“No. We’re not,” he said.

“Okay.” Sam believed his brother and let go of Dean’s hand. He was ready to go back down and finish up with dinner. Before he took his first step down the stairs, he looked at his brother. “He’ll be okay,” he said. He started walking down before his brother could say anything.

Dean frowned at what his brother said, but didn’t say anything back. He went straight to his room and knelt at the makeshift nest in the corner. He checked on the eggs, looking for any cracks and was relieved to not find any. The eggs were okay. For now. “Hey,” he said softly.

His eyes widened when he could have sworn that the eggs glowed a little brighter. “Huh.” He sat down next to the nest and just watched the brightness fade. He spoke again and the brightness sparked up once more. This was going to be a long however many days it was until Castiel woke up.

 

\--------------

 

Dean spent most of the day in his bedroom. Sam had left two days after Castiel arrived. Dean still hadn't mention the eggs by the time he left. He didn't know when he was going to tell Sam that there was a possibility there would be angels with his DNA flying around. Because, honestly, what was he supposed to say? 

Everyday for five days, Dean would check on Castiel, who hadn’t moved since Dean set him down in the guest rom. After making sure Castiel was comfortable, Dean would make his way back to his room and watch TV. But he always paid more attention to the nest than the actual show playing.

As the day wound down, Dean would eat dinner alone, then shower, and head upstairs to talk to the eggs. He knew it was a bit insane, but he didn’t care. He was just glad he had company. He’d tell them about his day. About Castiel. About his past life. And everything in between.

_“I saved the world a couple of times. Well, not just me, but me, my brother, and your... dad. Ish.”_

_“I use to be a hunter. I mean, do you ever stop being a hunter? Well, I hunted bad things. Hopefully, you'll never have to see those bad things.”_

_“I made really, really good burgers today. I think your dad would have appreciated them.”_

_“Your dad is insane.”_

The conversations went more or less like that every day. He had no idea if the angels in the eggs could hear him, but the glowing was reassuring. 

On that fifth day, he was about to head to bed to turn in when he heard a knock on the door. He grabbed his knife that he always kept at his bedside and went to answer it. He opened the door and saw that it was Castiel. “You’re awake.” He went to put the knife away before he went to grab Castiel’s arm and lead him to the bed. 

“Did it work?” he asked. 

Dean had to smile at Castiel’s one track mindedness. “You need to lie back down before you fall on your face.” He helped Castiel to lie down with his head on the pillow. “And yes. It did work. Sort of,” he said.

“Sort of?” he groaned as he sat up. “What does that mean?”

Dean sighed. He walked into the nest and grabbed the closest egg. He wrapped it in a small blanket and walked to the bed. “Here,” he said, holding the egg out to him.

Castiel stared at the egg, then at Dean. Then at the egg again. He swallowed hard and reached with shaky hands to take it. He held it to his chest. “Dean?” He did this. He made this. With Dean.

“There’s two more of them.”

“Three? There are three eggs?” Just how much of Dean’s soul did he let Castiel touch? He scooted to look into the area where Dean got the first egg from. “I have to take them back to my Father.”

“What?” Dean asked louder than he intended. No. That couldn’t happen. “Cas. You can barely sit up,” he argued. He kept his eye on Castiel holding the egg, ready to take it away if Castiel fell over.

“But I have to.”

“No. You have to bring an angel. That is an egg.” Dean felt like it was a really good argument. “Besides, you don’t even know if what is inside the egg is actually an angel.”

That was true. Castiel had never seen another angel created before. He held the egg out to Dean when he saw the wary look on his face. “I think I need to rest.” He looked behind him and saw his wings spread out. He wasn’t sure he’d be able to make it to Heaven in the condition he was in. 

“Yeah. You do that.” Dean put the egg back in the nest, covering it with the blanket. He made sure that they were warm.

Castiel tried to swing his legs over the bed to get back to the other room. He looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder. “Dean?”

“Just sleep here, Cas. The bed is big enough. And I know you probably want to stay close to the eggs.”

Castiel nodded once and laid back down. He did want to stay close. He wanted to know the moment the first egg hatched. “Thank you.” He was asleep less than five minutes later.

Dean pulled a blanked up and dragged his hand down his face as he stared at the open area on his bed. Sure, he could have easily went to sleep in a guest room, but his bed was so much more comfortable.

That, and he didn’t want to be too far from the eggs either if something were to happen. He climbed into bed and looked at Castiel before he reached over and shut off the lamp. He fell asleep not minding that Castiel was in bed with him. He would never say it out loud, but the bed always felt better if someone was sleeping in it with him and it felt even better that it was Castiel.

 

\--------------

 

Dean woke up when the Sun rose. He would have stretched the way he normally did if there wasn’t a body next to him. He looked over and saw that Castiel had shifted toward his side of the bed during the night.

He pushed down the big temptation to kiss Castiel on his forehead. He groaned as he sat up and stretched. Like he did every morning, he went over to check on the eggs. Then, he went downstairs to make breakfast.

He wasn’t sure if Castiel wasn’t going to eat or not, but Dean was ready to make enough for the two of them. He cooked up some bacon and eggs, along with some toast. He carried the food upstairs about half an hour later, then set it down on the desk he had in his room. He shook Castiel awake. “Hey,” he said softly. “Wake up. You gotta eat something.”

Castiel groaned, trying to get away from the thing waking him up, but his muscles ached too much. He opened his eyes when he smelled food. “How are the eggs?” he asked, his throat dry.

Dean looked over at the nest. “They seem okay,” he said. He helped Castiel sit up and put a plate in his lap. “Eat as much as you can. I’ll go grab something for you to drink.” He headed downstairs to grab two glasses of juice. He went back and sat next to Castiel to eat his own meal. He watched as Castiel ate a lot messier than he expected him to be. “You okay?”

“My body hurts. And I’m tired.” Castiel set down the fork to cover his mouth so he could yawn. “But I think that I am all right.” He looked at Dean and smiled. “I did it,” he said. “I made an angel.”

“You don’t know that for sure,” he said. He kept eating his own meal. “Then again, if you did, it means you made more than one.” 

Castiel felt a lot of relief. For the first time in a long, he felt like he had finally done something right.

Dean finished his bacon and toast, then went to drink his juice. “So, do you know how long until they hatch?”

Castiel shook his head. “I hope not too long.” He looked at Dean and mimicked him drinking his juice. “How long have I been asleep?” he asked.

“I’m guessing you mean the first time.” Dean sat back and stabbed at his scrambled eggs. “You woke up on the fifth day. So, this is the sixth.” He leaned over to look at the nest. “They’re almost a week old.” Dean felt like he needed to celebrate.

Castiel leaned back against the headboard and set the cup down. “They glow quite brightly.”

“Even more so when you talk to them,” Dean said. “Maybe you should try talk to them after breakfast.”

“Why would I do that?” he asked. 

“So they know your voice, Cas. They react to my voice and I only gave a sliver of my soul. I have no idea what they’ll do when they hear yours.” Dean wondered how brightly the eggs would shine once it happened.

Castiel had to admit that he was curious. “I think I can do that. What do you talk to them about?”

Dean didn’t know how to answer that. He didn’t want Castiel to know that Dean mostly talked about him. “Just my day. Help them get to know me.”

“And they hear you?”

“The eggs react. So, yeah. I think they do,” Dean said with a smile. He really enjoyed that. He finished his breakfast and set the plate off to the side. He saw that Castiel had eaten a little more than half, then stopped. He took the plate away and set it off to the side. “You can finish it later if you like.” He climbed off of the bed and grabbed Castiel’s arm to help him off of the bed. He led him to the nest to sit next to it. “Can you tell if they’re okay?”

Castiel reached out and ran his hand over each egg. “They’re fine. They’re... growing every second.”

Dean didn’t know that. “So, how long until we get to meet them.”

Castiel furrowed his brow. “I’m not sure. It may be a week. It may be a month.”

Dean nodded. He could handle having a few extra beings in the house. He got lonely sometimes with Sam a few states away. But Bobby’s house was his shot at a normal life. “Well, you’re sticking close while we wait.”

Castiel looked up at Dean and saw that he wasn’t being given much of a choice. “Of course.” He didn’t think he’d be able to leave, even if he tried, anyway.

Dean realized that he was staring at Castiel and the eggs and shook his head to look away. “I’m gonna take are of a few things around the house." He would take it as an opportunity to go and shop for the eggs. He knew they'd need clothes, and food, and with the money Bobby had given to him with his new identity, he had the money to afford it. "If you need anything, just call. Get some rest, Cas.” He could tell that Castiel was getting better. He just needed another day or two.

Dean wanted Castiel to take all the time he needed, though. He didn’t mind. He liked having Castiel around. He walked out of the door and smirked when he heard Castiel introducing himself to the eggs. Even from the hallway Dean could see how brightly the eggs shone.

 

\--------------

 

It was another three days when Dean woke up in the middle of the night to the sound of something tapping. He sat up and saw that it was about two in the morning and wanted to go back to sleep. But the tapping didn’t stop. And since it wasn’t a consistent tapping sound, Dean rolled out of bed to find the source of it. Of course, Castiel didn’t wake up at all. He had no idea why Castiel liked sleeping so deeply.

He turned on a lamp and expected to go out into the hallway to find the source of the tapping, but he didn’t have to go far at all. He went straight to the nest and saw one of the eggs moving. Was it time? 

He went to the bed and grabbed Castiel’s foot. “Hey,” he said. “Wake up.”

Castiel let out a pathetic groan and shook his head. “Dean... let me sleep.”

Dean frowned and slapped at Castiel’s ankle. “One of the eggs is moving,” he said.

That was enough to make Castiel shoot up. “What?” He went to stand next to Dean. He looked over and saw one of the eggs trying to rock back and forth in the little pocket that Dean made. “It’s going to hatch,” he said, kneeling next to it.

“What? Now?” he said, standing over Castiel and looking into the next. “Really?”

Castiel nodded and grabbed the egg. He found the tapping and smiled. “Strong kicks,” he said as he tapped back. The tapping became more insistent after that. “Come on, little fledgling.” 

Dean laughed. “You need to work on your nicknames,” he said.

Castiel ignored Dean and kept tapping around the bottom of the egg. “Come on,” he said softly. “You’re okay.”

Dean didn’t know how much time had passed before one of the kicks was strong enough to break the shell. “That’s a foot,” he said softly. He moved to sit down next to Castiel.

Castiel tilted the shell to pour out the liquid in the egg. He peeled around the hole, smoothing the edge so the baby didn’t cut him or herself. “Dean. I need a towel.”

Dean shot up and ran to the bathroom. He grabbed three clean towels, then sat back down. He wiped up Castiel’s arms. “Can you pull the baby out?” he asked.

Castiel kept chipping at the shell. “Soon.” He had to smile when the little leg kicked out again.

Dean reached over to chip away at the shell. His breath caught in his throat when he saw a little baby butt. “Can you see if it’s a boy or a girl?”

“You are quite impatient,” Castiel said fondly. He finally chipped enough away to reach in and scoop the baby out. “She had lighter hair,” he said, wiping the baby and drying her off.

“She?” Dean repeated. He lifted the towel up to look. “You did it. We have a girl.”

Castiel looked at Dean. He was sure Dean didn’t realize the significance of what he said. “We do,” he said softly. He looked over at Dean. “Do you have anything you want to name her?”

“I don’t want to name her until we know the sexes of the other babies.” Dean stood up and went to grab the diaper and clothes; he was glad that he chose neutral enough clothes. He set them on the bed. “I think she needs a quick bath. Then we can dress her up.”

“Of course. Can you take her?” he asked. 

Dean walked over and held the baby girl. He looked at her face and smiled. “He looks like my mom,” he said softly. He hadn’t realized that there was a possibility that the angels would look like him or his family members. 

Castiel made his way to his feet and looked at Dean staring at the little girl. He grabbed Dean’s phone and took a picture with it before setting it down. “Come on.” He made his way to the bathroom and turned on the water.

Dean walked into the bathroom and couldn’t take his eyes off of the baby. She was one of the most beautiful things he’d ever seen. He grabbed a rag and dampened it so that he could wipe her off. “Sh...” he said softly. “You’re okay.” He kissed her forehead when she squirmed. His eyes widened when she began to whine. “Oh... poor baby. It’s okay. It’s okay.” He rocked her until he calmed down.

Castiel watched Dean with the little girl. He was a natural. He then brought a new towel over to dry her. He leaned over and kissed her on her forehead.

Dean watched Castiel and didn’t think he had those kind of intimate moments in him. He headed out of the bathroom and went to the bed. He set the little girl down and put on the diaper and the onesie.  He picked her up when she began to fuss and he slowly danced around the room. “Sh...” He began to hum ‘Hey Jude’ as he made his way around the room.

Castiel sat on the bed and watched him. “You’re very good with her.”

Dean looked up at Castiel when she began to settle down. “She’s not bad. I think she’s just confused. A lot to take in not being in a shell anymore, you know?”

Castiel nodded as he reached out to touch her arm. “She’s falling asleep.” 

“I’d be falling asleep to if I did all the kicking she did to get out.” When she fell asleep fifteen minutes later, he wrapped her in a blanket and put her in the nest. He went to sit down next to the angel. He leaned over and nudged his shoulder with his own. “You okay?” He felt like both of them should have been freaking out more about this, but it wasn't happening.

“I think I am.”

“A lot to take in, isn’t it?”

“It is. But... you’re handling it well.”

“My life is just full of these moments.” He wasn't even surprised anymore. He flopped back on the bed. “Does this mean that the next one is coming soon?”

Castiel looked at Dean and laid down next to him. He rested his hand on his stomach and looked at Dean. “I think so. I can’t be too sure, though.” He kept his eyes on Dean. “Are you okay with this?”

“With what?”

“The fact that there will be three of them?”

Dean furrowed his brow. He didn’t understand what Castiel was asking. It took him a moment to process it. “Are you asking because there was supposed to only be one?”

Castiel nodded. “Yes. But... now there could be three?”

Dean sat up and shrugged. “I mean... you couldn’t have made them if I didn’t let you, right?” Because this was all about how much of his soul he was willing to expose. Apparently he had exposed enough that three angels had come from it. “I’m okay with this, Cas.”

Castiel was glad. He scooted up the bed and laid down on the pillow. “We should sleep. Just in case another hatches. Or she wakes up. We need to be well-rested.”

Dean agreed, moving to lie down next to Castiel. He knew how tiring it could be to raise a newborn. And to think that there would be three in the house soon? The thought alone was enough to tire him out. “Do you have anything you want to name them?”

Castiel shook his head. “I think you have names that you want to carry on. I’m happy with whatever you choose.”

“Well, if you think of anything, we can throw it in as a nickname, or something.”

“I’d like that,” Castiel said. He turned to face Dean and shut his eyes. “Good night, Dean.”

“Good night.”

 

\--------------

 

The second egg hatched after dinner that same day. He came into the world moving a lot more than his older sister did. And a lot louder. He cried, and cried, and Dean was afraid that he was injured or something was wrong, but that wasn't the case. As soon as he was cleaned up, he was a lot more peaceful. But it was much harder to get the second child to sleep. Especially when the little girl was awake. After a lot of fussing, and rocking, and Hey Jude on hum multiple times, he finally fell asleep. The little girl followed soon after.

The boy looked like Sam when he was baby, except with a hair tone much closer to Dean's than his brother's. He assumed that the last egg would hatch and look more like him than Castiel, if it would look like him at all. Dean had to wonder how much grace Castiel put into creating these angels.

Dean thought that the last egg would hatch the next day, but there was no movement. The same the next day. And the day after that.

Dean worried about how long it was taking the last egg to hatch. He spoke to Castiel about it, but the angel didn’t seem to worried. Whenever Dean would go over and speak to the egg, it would glow a little brighter. It gave Dean a bit of reassurance, even if the last angel was taking his or her time showing up.

On the fourth day, Dean and Castiel had brought the angels downstairs so they could see another area besides the room, even if their eyes weren’t developed enough yet. They had spent the entire day downstairs walking around, listening to music, and taking naps on the nests they made on the floor. That was between trying to get them to drink some formula and listening to chem cry loud enough that Dean contemplated getting ear plugs.

After a long and exhausting day, they finally made their way upstairs. They went straight to the bathroom to give the two a bath before clothing them and heading to the nest. They were about to set them down, when they saw it. 

“What the hell?” Dean said, staring at the new baby in the middle of the nest. The damp, little baby, with dark hair like Castiel’s was looking up at the ceiling with his hands closed in tight fists.

He handed the boy over to Castiel and bent down thinking that the newest baby needed to be attended to. He looked over the baby's legs, hoping that the shell didn't cut him. His skin was flawless. “Hey, buddy,” he said softly while he picked up the little boy. He looked over at Castiel. “Why didn’t he cry?” He was sure the little angel would have cried to get someone's attention after hatching, but he had just laid in the darkness, waiting.  

Castiel had no idea how to answer that. “I... I don’t know.” He struggled a bit as the little girl tried to reach over and touch her new sibling. Castiel stepped back to try and regain his balance. He adjusted the girl as she kept trying to reach out to him.

“Is he okay? Everything’s okay with him, right?” Dean asked.

Castiel set the two in the middle of the bed with some pillows around them. The nest was probably soaked with all the liquid that was in the egg so they needed to replace a few sheets before setting them down. He reached out and touched the newest angel. “He seems fine.”

“How long has he been out of the egg?”

“Your guess is as good as mine, Dean.” It couldn't have been long. Then again, they hadn't been upstairs since lunch time. His eyes stayed on the little boy that looked like James Novak as a child. So, one of the angels sort of had his genetics. “Do you want to name them now?” he asked. The thought of the children having names made him happy and sad at the same time. He was happy because they wouldn’t have to call them little boy or little girl anymore. But it made him sad because if they had names, that means they were all hatched.

That meant that they’d have to leave soon.

And Castiel didn’t want to leave. It felt right to be at Dean’s side as they raised these angels. But they were angels first. Weren’t they?

Castiel didn’t know anymore. 

“I think I should give this last one a bath first, then we can name them. You think you can throw some new sheets in the nest while I do that?” 

Castiel nodded and checked on the other two before going to grab new sheets. He did his best to replicate the nest Dean had made int he beginning. His was a little neater, but it would serve its purpose.

Dean had taken their newest and smallest angel to the bathroom and turned the water on. When poured it onto the baby’s legs, he had expected him to cry out. That didn’t happen. He just kept staring at Dean’s face as if he could make out of his features at such a young age. Dean cleaned the angel without a fuss and headed back into the bedroom. He quickly put on the diaper and onesie, and rocked the baby against his chest. “He’s quiet,” he said.

“I know,” Castiel replied. He was anticipating a loud cry, but it never came.

“He’s definitely nothing like his rowdy siblings.” Dean looked at the bed and saw the two kicking their legs and swinging their arms around. 

“That’s probably for the best,” Castiel replied. “Do you think you’d be able to handle three rowdy children?”

“I’d find a way to do it,” he said.

Castiel nodded knowing Dean would do just that. He'd meet the challenge head on, and do it with much skill and finesse. He sat on the edge of the bed, watching the two older fledglings. “Have you thought of names?” he asked.

Dean spun around and looked at Castiel. “I have. If you don’t like them, we can totally change them.”

“I’m sure I’ll like the names, Dean,” Castiel said. “What did you have in mind?”

Dean stood at the bedside and looked at the two angels playing. “I think Mary Ellen for the girl. We can call her Ellen. And for the older boy, I was thinking James Robert.” 

Castiel stared at the angels. It only took him a moment before he smiled. “Those names fit. I was actually hoping you chose the name James.”

Dean smiled. “It’s a good name. I had a Pastor Jim, you had James Novak. It works.”

“And what about the one you’re holding?”

Dean turned his attention to the boy withe grey eyes staring up at him. “This... this is Caleb John,” he said.

“It suits him.” Castiel picked up Ellen and moved her to the nest. He then picked up James and did the same.

“Trying to get them to sleep?” he asked.

“I don’t want them to fall asleep on the bed, then we move them, and they wake up again.” 

“Smart,” Dean said, walking around the room with Caleb. “Thinking like a parent.” 

Castiel didn’t know what to say to that. He looked up and saw Caleb’s eyes drooping shut. “Well, I think that Caleb is sleepy.” But he could see the little boy was fighting it.

Dean held Caleb out to Castiel. “Here. He might be more connected to you because you look like him.”

“That makes no sense,” Castiel retorted.

Dean shrugged. “Well, if you’re taking care of them, then I’ll be able to grab us something to drink to celebrate,” he said. He bent down and kissed James and Ellen on their foreheads. “Besides, they’re tiring themselves out. They should be down in like ten minutes.” It would give him enough time to find something good to drink. “I’ll wait for you downstairs so I can let it chill.”

“Okay,” Castiel said. He wanted to tell Dean to spend as much time with the children as he could before he left, but Dean was out the door before he could say anything else. 

Castiel didn’t know what to do. Now that Caleb was hatched, they’d have to leave. He was sure Dean had grown attached to the angels and wasn’t going to let them go easily. If the situations were reversed, Castiel would fight tooth and nail to keep the children with him. He expected nothing less from Dean.

Once Ellen and James had finally settled down, Castiel set Caleb into the nest. The youngest took a little longer to settle down as he tried to fight falling asleep with kicks and squirms, but he still didn’t make a sound. Castiel tucked the three of them in and stood up. This was it. He had to tell Dean it was time for them to go.

But how was he supposed to do that?

He headed downstairs and saw Dean in the kitchen with two bottles of beer and a book on the table. He had been reading baby name books ever since Ellen hatched to find out what their names would mean.

Castiel figured it was now or never. “Dean,” he said softly to get the hunter’s attention.

Dean looked up at the angel and smiled. He shut the book in front of him and leaned back in his seat. “Hey,” he said. “You finally got the munchkins to sleep?” he asked.

“I assume you mean the children,” Castiel said. He stayed rooted in his spot. “But yes. Caleb was a little fussier than his siblings, but I managed to put him to sleep.” Their youngest boy was still getting use to life outside of the shell, but he'd adjust the same way that Ellen and James adjusted. 

“Those three are going to be a handful when they get older,” Dean said. He could already see the three of them running around, causing a ruckus. He couldn’t wait.

Castiel could see the glint in Dean’s eyes. He wondered just what Dean was thinking about to cause that small smile on his lips. “They are already an armful,” he said, not realizing what the reference meant. He waited for Dean to explain, or for him to say anything at all. “So, we’re going to go now.”

Dean frowned at everything he heard in that sentence. “Go?” he asked, shooting up out of his seat. “Go where? And who is we?” He made his way toward the angel.

Castiel gulped and stared at Dean with wide eyes. “I have to take the children to Heaven now that the last egg has hatched.”

“What?” Dean said loudly. “No. You aren’t taking them to turn into dicks!”

“Dean,” Castiel said with a loud sigh. “I have to take them and show everyone that this is a way that we can repopulate Heaven.”

Dean dragged his hand down his face and shook his head. “And if something is wrong? If they’re the... wrong kind of nephilim.” 

“They aren’t,” Castiel said with a frown. As if there would be something wrong with something created from the righteous man.

“They’ll be killed.”

“They won’t.”

“They will.”

Castiel walked up to Dean and looked at him. “Dean. They won’t,” he said adamantly. There was no way that he would allow their children to be hurt. He sighed and looked at the hunter. “I will do everything in my power to keep them safe.” 

Dean couldn’t stop the tears from forming in his eyes, even if he tried. “Those... they’re...” He found himself getting choked up. “I’ve held them, Cas,” he said softly. He had plans to watch them grow up. He was ready to start his normal life with them.

Castiel made his way over to Dean and put his hands on the human’s shoulders. He looked into his eyes and sent him as reassuring a smile as he could. “Dean. It won’t be forever.” He had no intention of keeping Dean away from the children.

Dean dragged his hand down his face, wiping away the tears that threatened to fall. Castiel spoke with such sincerity that he had no choice but to believe him. “Can I say bye to them?” he asked, his voice cracking as he did.

Castiel nodded at Dean’s request. He wouldn't leave without letting Dean see them one more time. “Of course you can, Dean.” He stepped back to lead the way upstairs. He didn’t want Dean to think this was something final, because it wasn’t. Right?

Dean trudged up the stairs, pushing Castiel out of the way. He made his way into his room and went straight to the nest, kneeling next to it. He leaned over and kissed Caleb’s forehead. “I love you all, so damn much,” he whispered. He scooted around the nest, kissing the other two.

He stood up and dragged his hand down his face, looking at Castiel. “You better take care of them, Cas.”

“I will, Dean.”

“I mean it. I don’t care that they’re half yours. If there’s one hair on their heads that’s harmed...”

“Dean. I will make sure they’re okay.” 

Dean believed Castiel. He did. But he wanted to be there to protect the children too. What if Castiel made a mistake? Would he be punished? And where would the kids go without Castiel?

It raised a lot of questions and concerns. “Cas,” he said softly. “Please. Don’t take them.” He was silently asking Castiel not to leave either, but he couldn't say that out loud.

“Dean... I have to.”

Dean knew that. He knew all about following orders, and being obedient. But he also knew that Castiel had defied orders more often than not when it came to Heaven. Then again. None of the orders ever came directly from God. 

Dean knew he wouldn’t win this.

“Cas.”

“I promise, Dean. We will return.” Castiel had no qualms about lumping himself with the children. He wanted to be on Earth with Dean as much as he wanted the fledglings to be on Earth. “If anything goes wrong, I will fly back to you.”

Dean sighed and stepped forward. He leaned into Castiel kissing him on his temple. “You keep them safe, Cas. And you be careful too.”

“We will come back to you, Dean,” Castiel promised recklessly. “One way, or another. We will return to you.”

Dean blinked and a single tear fell from his eyes. He quickly wiped it away. “I know,” he said softly. He just hated that he didn’t know when they’d come back.

Castiel walked up to Dean and kissed him on his lips. “You will get your happy ending, Dean,” he whispered. He stepped back and put his hand over the fledglings. “We must go.”

Dean tried to swallow down the tightness in his throat. “Go now. Before I try to stop you.”

Castiel kept his gaze away from Dean. He knew that if Dean asked him to stay one more time, nothing would stop him from pulling his hand away from the fledglings and rebelling against his Father. “Take care of yourself, Dean.” With that final message, he disappeared.

The second that the four of them were out of sight, Dean felt like he was going to be sick. He knew he should have fought harder to get them all to stay. He collapsed onto his bed, staring at the now empty nest. It didn’t seem right. None of it did.

He dragged his hands down his face once more. He shook his head, trying to keep the tears from falling, but to no avail. “Damnit,” he whispered. He wanted to throw something, or break something, but he just couldn’t. “Damnit, Cas.” 

He climbed into his bed that felt empty without Castiel to share it with and tried to get to sleep. He hoped that he’d wake up and find out that this was all a horrible dream.

 

\--------------

 

It wasn’t. The house was too quiet without the sounds of Ellen and James crying or Castiel trying to figure out if they were all right and talking to them like they could undestand. He hadn't had the chance to hear hear Caleb cry once before he left. What did his youngest boy sound like?

That thought was more than enough to drive Dean to pull out his first bottle of whiskey as soon as he was done with breakfast. 

He had no idea what he could do at that point. He had no idea the timetable for when Castiel and the babies would return. For all he knew, Castiel would be gone for a year, and the munchkins would come back and have no idea who he was.

Four hours after his first sip, he figured that his liver need a break. And he needed a nap. These were going to be the two ways he was going to pass his time. Drinking and sleeping.

He knew he should have told Castiel that he wasn’t going to be able to take them. The kids belonged on Earth. They belong with him. But also with Castiel. But mostly him.

Then again, Castiel belong with him too. Didn’t he? From the moment that Castiel rescued him from Hell, they were supposed to be together. And every time they were close, something always tore them apart. Dean thought that this time would be different. Obviously, he was wrong.

This time is was a hundreds times worse. This time it wasn’t just Castiel that was gone. Castiel had taken three kids with him that were part Dean and part Castiel. At least in looks. He was sure that they’d take after both of them in personality too.

Dean was scared that he’d never find out. The angels were gone. What if the next time he saw them, they were already adults and had no idea who he was besides stories that angels told? Dean wanted to be more than a story. He wanted to be a father. He wanted that chance, but it was taken away from him.

He should have known better than to get attached to angels that could fly away and leave him. More often than not, he found himself cursing Castiel for getting him into this mess. But he knew the angel wasn’t to blame. 

He was the one who had to agree. He was the one who had to bare his soul to create these things. And that was the worst part. He was exposed, and what came of it were these three gorgeous angels that he barely had any time to spend with. In the blink of an eye, they were gone. And he was alone.  

And he hated it. Especially after he bought all those diapers and onesies and planned to buy cribs and paint a room to turn it into a nursery. He hated that he had done all this imagining for it to be taken away. But it was his fault.

So he drank. And kept drinking until the last few weeks became a blur. 

At least enough that he could have sworn that he was hallucinating Castiel standing in front of him. He hated his subconsciousness sometimes.

“Dean?”

Dean looked up at his hallucination and smirked. “Cas? You’re back,” he hiccuped.

Castiel furrowed his brow at the man. “You’re inebriated.

“Well, it happens.” Especially when the angel he had feelings for and the beautiful babies they made together were taken away from him. He groaned as he sat up, stretching his aching limbs. He noticed that he wasn’t holding any of the angels with them. “Where are they?” He assumed that something was wrong with them and they were kept in Heaven to be reevaluated. Because, honestly, what has he ever created that has been good?

“They’re in the nest,” Castiel said.

Dean’s eyes widened and he sobered up enough to process what Castiel had just said. “The nest?” he repeated. Hallucination Cas was real. Without saying anything else, Dean shot up and ran to his room. The second he spotted the three bundles in the nest he fell to his knees. Even though he wasn’t completely sober, he noticed the little angels were a bit bigger than when they left.

Castiel flew in right after him. “Dean?” he asked, his voice soft so he didn’t wake up the fledglings.

Dean reached into the nest and ran a finger down Caleb’s arm. “How were they?” he asked. They were in the nest which could have meant one of two things. They were just what God wanted and this was supposed to be his permanent goodbye, or they weren’t what God wanted and he got to keep them.

“You would have been very proud of them, Dean.”

Dean looked up at Castiel. “Yeah?” The look on Castiel’s face told him that was true. He wanted to pick one of them up and hold them, but he stopped himself. He wasn’t selfish enough to disturb their sleep just so he could reassure himself that they were there. “So, what about... did they pass the test?”

“There isn’t really an easy way to answer that.”

“It’s a yes or no question, Cas,” he said, even though he knew that there wasn’t a simple answer to his question.

Castiel sighed and stared at their youngest. He felt it was best to start from the beginning. “Caleb wouldn’t stop crying.” 

“What?” Dean asked, looking at Castiel who stood over his shoulder.

“I had to hand them over to an angel so they could be inspected, and as soon as another angel touched him, he started crying and wouldn’t stop. Ellen kept leaning over, trying to comfort him, but she couldn’t reach, so she started crying. And James didn’t know what to do because his siblings were crying, so he joined them.” 

“Cas. I don’t...” That didn’t sound very angelic at all. If anything, it told him that Castiel didn’t succeed in his mission. That meant that he’d have to try and make more angels, which meant more would be taken away from him to be inspected in Heaven. Dean wasn’t sure he could handle that again and again.

Castiel continued the story as if Dean didn’t say anything. “They wouldn’t stop crying, no matter what the other angels did. I didn’t think I was allowed to hold them, and I could only hold two at the most, but they all needed me.

“Finally, Caleb calmed down when his grandmother appeared and held him. As soon as his siblings saw he was okay, they stopped crying. And while all the crying was occurring, I was waiting for my Father to tell me we created something he wanted. But He—”

“Wait,” Dean interrupted before the angel could go one. “His grandmother?”

“Your mother,” Castiel said.

“Mom? Mom held Caleb?” he asked.

“She said something to the effect that she couldn’t bear to hear her grandson cry anymore. Apparently his cries echoed throughout all of Heaven. I think he recognized her in you, so it was enough to calm him down.”

“Caleb got to meet mom?” Dean asked, stuck on the fact that his mom had held his son. 

“Yes. They met Everyone in Heaven. After your mother appeared, so did everyone else. Your father. Bobby and Karen. Ellen and Jo and Ash. Kevin.”

Dean couldn’t believe it. His family had met his children. They saw what he had made. He was glad that they could be there for his kids when he wasn’t able. He rubbed his eyes as he processed all of it. “So, what did Chuck say?” 

“I thought that something was wrong because of how much Caleb was crying when the other angel held him, but Father said that was how children were supposed to be. Apparently they're not supposed to do well with strangers.”

“Cas?”

Castiel looked into Dean’s eyes. “They passed the test, Dean. Whatever the test was, they passed it.”

Dean was proud to hear it. He had made something that was worth while. Even if half of it was a species that he got along with less than ten percent of. His children liked him. That was all that mattered. “Does that mean they’re going up to Heaven to become full time angels?

“No,” Castiel answer quickly. “My Father wouldn’t allow that.”

“Why not?”

Chuck had said that humans were meant to be raised on Earth with parents that loved them. Chuck wanted Castiel and Dean to raise what they created together. But Dean didn’t need to know that.

“Caleb would miss you too much,” Castiel answer.

Dean frowned. “That’s not a good reason.” Not that Dean was looking for a legitimate reason to have the angels on Earth with him.

“That’s the only reason I need.” Castiel noticed that Dean kept staring at their dark haired child. “You can pick him up, you know,” he said.

“I don’t want to wake him up.” He looked too peaceful, and Dean wasn’t selfish enough to disturb his sleep.

“You won’t.”

“You don’t know that.”

It was Castiel’s turn to frown. “You’ve held him the least out of the three of them, Dean,” he said. 

“Guilt, Cas? Really? That’s how you’re going to get me to hold him?”

“It’s not guilt, Dean. It’s a fact. He’s the youngest, and I didn’t stay long enough for you to interact with him as much as you’ve interacted with Ellen and James.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Okay.” Dean sighed softly and picked up his youngest son. He held the boy to his chest. “Sh...” he whispered when Caleb started to squirm. “You’re okay. You’re okay.” He slowly stood up and bounced around the room. After a few minutes, Caleb finally settled. “There we go,” he said. He sat down and scooted to lean back against the nearest wall.

After a few minutes of silence, Castiel spoke up, but keeping his volume low. “I’m sorry I took them from you.” He tentatively made his way over to Dean and sat down next to him. If the man wanted him to leave so he could have some time with the fledglings, he’d do just that.

Dean reached over and put his hand on Castiel’s when he could sense that Castiel felt unwelcome. “You said from the beginning that you would have to take them to him.” Dean didn’t care back then. He wasn’t expecting to form such an attachment.

But then again, he was expecting it. Some part of him knew that he wasn’t going to just let his children leave.

“I was always going to bring them back.”

“I know, Cas.”

“I just... didn’t know when that would be.”

“I know that too.”

“Is that why you were drinking?” Castiel asked. 

“I missed them,” Dean said, looking down at Caleb. He sighed when he could just imagine Castiel looking exactly like that when he was a baby. Or at least, when Jimmy Novak was a baby. “And you too.”

Castiel stared at Dean like he was possessed. “Me?”

“Yeah. You. You’re... you’re a part of this family too, you know,” Dean said. “It wouldn’t be right to have the little munchkins here with you.”

“I... understand.” Castiel reached over and traced Caleb’s cheek with his finger. He just felt so much relief to be next to Dean and their little angels. “Dean?” he asked after a few minutes of silence.

Dean tore his gaze from Caleb and looked at Castiel. “Yeah, Cas?”

“Would it be...” Castiel stared into Dean’s eyes, then dropped his gaze. “Would it be all right if we stayed?” he asked.

Dean let out a laugh. He reached over and put an arm around Castiel’s shoulder to pull him in. He kissed him on his forehead. “More than all right.” He felt like he was smashing Caleb, so he set him down in the nest. “Come on,” he said, standing with a groan. He was still slightly inebriated, and he knew that if he stayed on the floor any longer, his body would never forgive him. He held his hand out to the angel and pulled him to his feet. “We both had a long day. I think we need to sleep.” It was hard to believe that it was only a day. It felt longer. He was glad it wasn’t because wouldn’t have survived another day of drinking.

Castiel could not help but agree. He led the way back to the bed and climbed in after stripping down. He looked at Dean and smiled. “Thank you, Dean,” he said softly.

Dean shook his head before he laid down. “No way, Cas. It’s all you.” He smiled as he put his arm around the angel and pulled him close. “Just, don’t ever take them away from me again. Please.”

“I won’t.”

Dean held onto Castiel. “You’re stuck with me too now, you know.”

“I know.” Castiel belonged with Dean. He knew that.

Dean kissed Castiel on his cheek before settling down spooned behind the angel. This was it. This felt right. “Good night, Cas. Good night, munchkins.” 

Castiel rolled his eyes at the nickname, though he was warming up to it. “Good night, Dean.” 


	3. Epilogue

Dean stretched and groaned when he heard it. He moved and reached over to hold Castiel who had been sleeping next to him for a year, but the bed was empty. He opened his eyes when he heard it again through the baby monitor.

“Oooh, oooh. Oooh...”

“Cas?” he asked, thinking the angel was just in the bathroom or on his way to the nursery.

He looked over at the baby monitor and waited to hear Castiel pick up the baby. Or the other two joining in with the sounds. But he only heard Caleb. He groaned and yawned as he sat up and stretched to reach over and shut the monitor off. He rubbed his eyes and he stepped into his house slippers and made his way to their kids’ room.

He saw that the doorway was still open and stood in the doorway listening to Caleb talk to his stuffed monkey that was rarely far from his reach.

“Oooh... oooh...” Caleb said with a laugh.

Dean walked inside after a quick back and forth between Caleb and his monkey. He leaned on the side of the crib and smiled. “How is my little monkey?” he asked.

Caleb looked up and stared at Dean with his bright green eyes. He took on more of Castiel's features, but his eyes were the color of Dean's. His demeanor also mirrored the angel's as he was the quietest of the three of the children. Dean and Castiel would often find Caleb staring at things contemplatively the way Castiel use to do when he first came to Earth. He was neat and loved being held by Dean and Castiel. But that wasn't to say that he couldn't be as loud his siblings. If he was hurt or scared, most times he'd suffer in silence, but when he couldn't do that, he'd cry loud enough that Dean was sure the house shook. And when he was happy, his laughs did the same thing. “Da!” he said happily and clapped his hands.

“Oooh oooh oooh,” he said, picking up Caleb’s monkey and holding it above his head.

“Oooh...” the little boy replied, reaching up to grab the floating stuffed animal.  

Dean set the toy down next to his son who immediately wrapped his arms around it. “Happy birthday, Caleb.” They had decided to wait to celebrate the kids' birthdays until Caleb's actual birthday. That way, Caleb didn't feel left out. Dean leaned into the crib and kissed Caleb on his forehead. THe then picked the boy up, along with his monkey. “Now, let’s go downstairs and find your dad and brother and sister.”

Caleb spun in his dad’s arms and patted his cheeks with both hands. “Da...” he said with a smile, then curled into Dean’s chest. 

Dean let out a laugh. “Yeah, yeah. You’re freaking adorable.” He held the boy to his chest and headed out of the kids’ room and downstairs toward the kitchen. He smiled when he saw Ellen and James playing in their toy area. He waved when they let out happy squeals at the sight of him. He couldn't believe how much they had grown in a year. He could already tell that Ellen was going to look like his mom with his blue eyes and blonde hair. James was going to look like him with his green eyes and light brown hair. Caleb looked exactly like Castiel, but he had Dean's eyes. Sam would always make some sort or Harry Potter reference to that, and Dean hated that he understood it.

He was about to ask Ellen and James where Castiel was, but he heard some commotion in the kitchen. He made his way into it and smiled when he saw Castiel standing over a mixing bowl with a cookbook in his hand. He put Caleb in his feeding chair and went over to the angel. “What are you trying to do?”

Castiel was so focused on the measurements of the ingredients in front of him that he didn’t hear Dean’s question until a moment later. He looked up and saw Caleb awake. “I’m trying to make three cakes for the children.” 

“Whoa. Three cakes? Why?”

“Each of them need a cake. To celebrate.”

Dean rolled his eyes and gently pushed Castiel away from the cookbook. “Cas. That’s too much. We’ll make cupcakes. That way, each of them can have one. And we can decorate them all the way they like it. Chocolate frosting for Ellen. Vanilla and sprinkles for James. And we can put bananas on Caleb’s.” 

Castiel looked at Dean and nodded at him. “That seems more logical.” 

“Speaking of Caleb. Why did you leave him upstairs?”

“He was still sleeping and I wanted to get the two noisy ones away before they woke their brother.”

Dean nodded to agree. It was probably for the best that they were moved out of the room. They could be quite noisy, and most days, Caleb was a very light sleeper. “Did they eat already?” he asked.

Castiel shook his head. “No. Not yet. They’ve been busy playing. I’m sure they’ve worked up an appetite.” He made his way to the fridge and opened it up. “What do you think would be good for them?”

Dean turned the cookbook to a cupcake recipe and went to Castiel to look into the fridge. “We could do scrambled eggs and hash browns. And maybe toast.”

“That sounds like a lot.”

“Well, whatever they don’t eat, I will. That way, they play a little more, then they fall asleep and we can set up for their party.”

“Do you think a party is a good idea?”

Dean looked at Castiel and furrowed his brow. “Of course it is,” he said, pulling out enough eggs for the five of them. “Cas. It’s their birthdays. We have to celebrate.”

Castiel understood the significance of the party, but he didn’t know how it would all turn out. He wanted it to be perfect for their children. “Of course.” He was about to ask Dean if he needed help, but he knew better than to get in Dean’s way in the kitchen. He walked over to Caleb and kissed him on his chubby cheeks. “Happy birthday, my love,” he said. He smiled when Caleb reached up and patted his cheeks. 

“Ba!”

“Yes. Ba.” Castiel kissed him again on his forehead, then went to go check on Ellen and James. He found the children sitting in the play area, stacking their toys high, then knocking them down.  He stepped over the little fence and sat down with them.

“Ba, ba, ba!” Ellen said, crawling over to Castiel and sitting in his lap.

James stayed where he was to build and knock over his toys once more before he pushed himself up to his feet. He clapped when he was able to stand for a few seconds, then fell back onto his butt. He then quickly crawled over into the open space in Castiel’s lap. He was a brave child. He was the first to learn to stand, and the first to try and climb out of the crib that was now his bed. Dean could tell that he would be getting into a lot of trouble when he grew up.

Dean had taken a break from cooking and saw the entire thing happen. “Soon, they’ll be running around.”

“I don’t think that’s better,” Castiel said as James stood up again. He held the small boy’s hand to help keep him up.

“At least we won’t have to carry them around anymore.”

“I think you’ll miss it,” Castiel said looking around at Dean with a smile.

Dean didn’t try to deny it. He loved holding the kids. He loved the way they smelled in his arms. He loved the way they curled into his chest. He loved the way they fell asleep against him. “I will. But doesn’t mean I won’t be able to hold them. It just means, I don’t have to.” He headed back into the kitchen to continue cooking the hash browns.

Twenty minutes later, breakfast was served. He headed into the living room to pick up Ellen while Castiel picked up James. They sat them down in their chairs in their usual position. He smiled when Ellen immediately reached over and patted Caleb’s hand. While Caleb had inherited Castiel's personality, Mary was just like Dean. She was a protective older sibling. Whenever one of her brothers cried, she was found trying everything she could to get to his side. She was always the last to fall asleep. Dean assumed it was because she wanted to make sure her brothers were asleep before she could finally get some rest.

Dean leaned over and kissed Ellen on her cheek. “You’re an awesome big sister.”

Castiel went to get some juice for the three children and set them away so they could eat first. “They’re all relatively the same size, Dean. If anything, James is larger.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “I meant that as in the oldest sibling.”

“Oh.” That made sense. Castiel brought over their small plates and put them on the tables in front of them. He then served up the eggs and hash browns that Dean cooked. “How are the cupcakes? Are they salvageable?” he asked.

“Yeah. But I figured it was too early to start baking them,” he answered. He picked up Caleb’s spoon and chopped up his eggs. He watched as he began eating. “Someone’s hungry.” He looked over at James and Ellen who didn’t need Castiel’s help as they just grabbed handfuls of food and shoved it at their faces.

Castiel rolled his eyes and wiped their mouths and hands clean between each bite. “I wonder who they learned that from.” 

“Hey,” Dean said, offended. That being said, he was glad that Caleb was a very neat eater. “They’re just hungry. You can’t blame them. Or me. Right?” he asked his youngest.

“Da!” Caleb said, picking up some hash browns and eating them with a smile on his face.

“Exactly,” Dean said. “See, Caleb agrees.”

“He said no such thing,” Castiel countered. He continued to wipe the other two clean. “I’m just glad these two are eating more food than what is ending up on the floor.”

“Cas. They’re still kids. They’re learning.”

Castiel knew that. He was patient. He as also just stating facts. Ellen and James were messy eaters. And he was sure they learned it from Dean. Once there was no more food on on their plates, he took them away and handed over their juices. He went to put the plates in the sink, then went to sit with Dean and watch Caleb finish up. “Why do you always end up feeding Caleb?” he asked. 

Dean shrugged at the question. “I was the one to see him first today.” It wasn’t really an answer, but it felt like enough justification. “Besides, he’s feeding himself. He’s just... a lot less maintenance than his brother and sister.” He reached over and took Ellen’s cup away when she was done and Castiel did the same for James.

When Caleb finished eating, he drank his juice and clapped. Dean went to take Ellen and James from their chairs and let Castiel take their smallest. They went to put the children in the play area so they could tire out.

Dean then grabbed Castiel so they could make the cupcakes. “Sam should be here soon.” After Dean had told Sam what happened between Castiel and him he had driven up to see the babies. Of course that was after some yelling that they didn't tell him sooner and something to the effect of it was about damn time they pulled their heads out of their asses. But Sam was happy for them. 

Castiel nodded and began to mix the ingredients Dean poured into the bowl. “And my Father should be arriving with your other family members,” Castiel said.

When Castiel told Dean a few days ago that his mom and dad would be at the kid’s first birthday, along with Bobby, and everyone else, he was ecstatic. He didn't think something like that could be pulled off, but when his children's grandparent was God, there wasn't much that wasn't possible. “Luckily, they don’t have to eat,” he said with a laugh. 

“I don’t think we’d have enough food for you and your entire family.” 

“You’re right about that.” Dean leaned over at and kissed Castiel on his cheek. "You gotta remind me to tell Chuck thanks, Cas,” he said. "And thank you for everything." He knew it would be weird to have family, who was mostly dead, meet his kids, but it didn't really bother him. Not much about his life was normal. And he wanted his family involved with each other as much as they could be.

“Please, don’t thank me, Dean.” He looked at Dean and kissed him back. “They wouldn’t be here if you didn’t allow me to do this.”

Dean had to nod. “Okay. Fine. We’ll both take responsibility for these munchkins.” He raised his eyebrow when he heard the sound of the kids laughing. He knew for sure that it was only two of them.

“I am still unsure how I feel about that nickname.”

Dean laughed. “It’s better than little fledglings.”

“That’s what they are,” Castiel countered, adding a few more ingredients to the bowl.

Dean went to grab the cupcake tin and put the papers in them. “Well. They’re munchkins too.” He smiled at Castiel, then pushed him out of the way to scoop the mix into the tin. “Speaking of munchkins.”

“What about them?” Castiel asked when he went to the sink to clean his hands.

“Do you think we’ll ever make more?”

Castiel tilted his head at the question. “I’ve thought about it.”

Dean raised and eyebrow at him. “Oh yeah? And?”

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the prompt I chose. I had to change a few details, but I think it worked. 
> 
> Heaven repopulation time! Instead of Raphael wanting to restart the apocalypse, it was decided that Heaven needs to repopulate. Eggpreg, Pregnant!Cas. Cas going to Dean or having an egg with another angel (Balthazar maybe?) I don't care, as long as it does end in Destiel happy with a baby.


End file.
